


under the same sky

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes, I feel like we're like oil and water."

"Immiscible?"

"Wha- no."

“Okay. Explain.”

“I am, or I was before started throwing out sciency words. Who even says immiscible?”

“Scientists?”

“Are you a closeted scientist?”

“If you count the high school chemistry kit buried somewhere in the closet then yes, I’m a closeted scientist.”

"And apparently a dork.”

“You married me.”

“Well, it wasn’t for your superior science skills. Our kitchen is testament to that.”

“Tis but a flesh wound.”

“We had to replace half the ceiling. How is that a flesh wound?”

“Tomayto, tomahto.” 

“Really?”

“No. But it seemed as good a time as any to say it."

“Why did I marry you again?”

“For my extraordinary dry humour that puts the Sahara to shame. Oh, and my rock hard buns.”

“I did not marry you for your freezer full of stale dinner rolls. I still don't know why your freezer had only dinner rolls - it's a mystery to me.”

“Me too.”

“Serious?”

“No. I think it was that ghost I was telling you about. It sort of had a thing for rock hard buns.”

“Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this what you’re going to tell our future children?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I won’t. I’m going to tell them the truth.”

“Which is…?”

“You hooked me, clean cross the jaw, and never in my life have I fallen so quick. I think I even saw stars. Or maybe it was the flashlight of the paramedic.”

“Ugh, why-”

“My lady doth protest too much for the truth we can change not. She swingith with fists and lay docile all that doth oppose her.”

“You make it sound like I beat you.” 

“Only to my senses. We both know I learn not by metaphor but by two-by-four. Is that better?”

“Someones going to file a domestic violence concern.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I fell in love with you." 

"Well, I never asked you to." 

"They usually don't." 

"You can't." 

"Believe me, I'd stop if I could. There's just something about the way you-" 

"Stop." 

"Does it bother you that much? To know I love you?"

"I said you can't." 

"We just went over this. It isn't like there's some on off switch. It doesn't work like that."

"Well it should."

"So what, you can go back to living in your fake little world where you wear your fake little smile but deep down inside you hate every moment of it?" 

"I don't -" 

"You do. You do and it's killing you inside. Come on Jojo, even if you can't love me, the least you can do is to stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not- It isn't a lie."

"Which part?" 

"Don't play stupid, you know which part." 

"Maybe I am stupid. Stupid when it comes to you. Stupid for loving you." 

"Penelope, stop." 

"Or what Jojo? You'll light my hair on fire? Newsflash - you already did."

"Pen, please."

"Fine. Whatever. Don't come crying to me when everything crashes and burns 'cause my heart can't take this anymore. I love you too much." 

"I know."

"Heh, of course you do."

"I don't want you to go." 

"I know." 

"But you have to go." 

"I know."

"I hate this." 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving."


End file.
